A Hand to Hand Lesson
by Emilysheldonsif
Summary: The Avengers have kids and it's up for the Barton family to train them in hand to hand combat


/** Hey guys, this my my second story, I need feedback, should I continue it?**

Andrea's eyes snapped open, and she sat upright. Her father's snores could be heard from the room next door. This sound comforted her; she had yet another dream about her father's brother taking her father away. She was 14 years old, but she still was childlike in her connection to her parents. If her father was gone for too long, she would cry, likewise if her mother was gone. She yawned and curled back into a ball on the bed, the red blanket pulled up to her chin, the way she liked it, covering her arms, making her feel safe the way her parents did. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she fell asleep. She woke to her father's voice, coming from the foot of her bed.

"Andrea." it said. "Time to get up, your friends are waiting for you." his kindly voice said.

Andrea sat up, and smiled as her dad walked out of the room. She climbed from her bed, and to her dresser. Her friends Savanah, Katie, Lucy Ann, Hollister, and Jason were going to go learn hand to hand combat with Hollister's mom today. Andrea pulled on her sweatpants and t-shirt, and ran outside, to meet up with her friends.  
The twins Savanah and Katie Stark were gazing at their phones, Savanah's dark brown hair was pulled into a ponytail, and Katie's blonde hair was in two pigtails, she rolled her eyes at her sister, and told Savanah somthing. Lucy Ann Rogers was braiding her long blonde curls, to keep the out of her face, her shield at her feet. Her shield was a replica of her father's, a circle with a star in the middle of red and blue inner circles. Jason Banner was peering out over the top of his glasses,messing with the hem of his shirt, looking paranoid.  
Hollister Barton, unlike the rest of the group, was just standing there, not gazing at anything, just standing there. Her dark red hair hung down, her fingers gripped around her bow, and a gun in a strap the went around her thighs. Unlike the rest of the kids, her parents had taught her to be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent from the time she was little. She was obvisously the most skilled of the group. She had a cold personality, like her mother, but she was always more at ease with her friends. She tended to get angry easily, and whenever people said "Loki" she would growl because of what he did to her father, years before she was born.  
"Hi guys!" Andrea said cheerfully.  
"Hi!" Katie said.  
"Hello" Savanah said.  
"Hi Andrea!" Lucy Ann said, with the same friendliness as her father.

"H...i...A...A...ndrea." Jason said.  
"hey" Hollister said in her usual cold sounding voice.  
"So, where is your mom teaching us?" Andrea asked Hollister.  
"My place." Hollister replied, as she started to walk away, expecting her friends to follow. Her friends did follow, because Hollister had a bad temper, not as bad as Jason's but pretty bad. Hollister stood taller than the rest of the group, she was the oldest, she was almost 18, her birthday was a week away.  
The group made their way to the old warehouse where Hollister's parents had taken up residence. The warehouse had been for sale, and Hollister's parents needed a house big enough to raise Hollister in, and train her in. The warehouse sat on the edge of the city, alone and abandoned. Hollister's parents thought it was prefect, and convinced the agent selling it to sell it to them. So, when Hollister was born, she was brought to an old warehouse where she would grow up.  
Everyone filed in the doors of the building. The first thing people would see upon entering the building was a large blue mat on the floor. This was where they were going to train. On the upper floors of the building were Hollister's parent's rooms, the bathroom, and on the very top floor, the loft, was Hollister's bedroom. Near the mat, Hollister's mother was waiting. Hollister's mother's name was Natasha Barton, she used to be Natasha Romanoff, and she was better known as Black Widow.  
"Hey guys." Hollister's mom said as the kids all walked in. "so, you guys want to be S.H.I.E.L.D agents like me, Clint, and Maria?"  
"Yes!" The group said all in union, while everyone except Hollister, who was already a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, like her parents, and Lucy Ann's mom.  
"Hollister, do you mind helping me here?" Natasha said.

"Nope" Hollister said, walking closer to her mother.  
"Where are your gloves?" Natasha asked.  
"My pocket mom, I have them" Hollister said, pulling a pair of black archery gloves from her pocket, and pulling them on, she climbed onto the mat, and stood in a fighting stance.  
"Ok guys, Hollister and I will demonstrate. After we're done, you can spar amongst each other, and then each one of you will have a turn with either me or Hollister." Natasha said. "Sound good?" she asked.  
"Yeah!" the group said, as they watched Natasha and Hollister.  
Natasha counted to three, and Hollister sprung at her. Hollister did a flip in midair, landing on her mother's back, placing her legs on either side of her mother's neck, and hanging down, kicking back, in turn forcing her mother onto the floor.  
Natasha smirked, and kicked her daughter's legs out from under her, and pinned Hollister's hands behind her back, making the mistake of leaving her daughter's legs free. Hollister kicked her mother off in a long jerk. She ran backwards, as her disoriented mother clamored to her feet, and Hollister sprinted forwards, she had one shot at this, to impress her mother and friends, she grabbed hold of her mother's shirt collar, and did a flip while holding onto her mother's shirt, so she was doing a flip around her mother. She continued doing flips until her legs were close enough to her mother's neck, she grasped her mother's neck between her ankles, and forced her mother onto the ground with a simple kick. As her mother tried to climb to her feet, Hollister placed her foot on the mother's chest.  
Hollister's friends stood in shock, they applauded and smiled.  
"GO HOLLY!" Lucy Ann cheered.  
"go girlie" Savanah said with a smirk.  
Hollister removed her foot from her mother's chest, and offered her mother her hand. Natasha took Hollister's hand, and climbed to her feet and smiled.  
"Nice Hollister." Natasha said, patting her daughter's back.  
Hollister smiled, she liked the praise. Her ego didn't swell to twice its size, like Savanah's would have. She just climbed off the mats, and walked to the kitchen which was across the room, and took a drink from her water bottle.  
Andrea turned to her friends, and smirked. Natasha pulled some more mats over to the middle of the floor, for the kids to spar on.  
Lucy Ann took on Savanah, Andrea took on Katie, and Jason cautiously took on Hollister. After everyone was done, everyone got a turn with Natasha. Natasha beat Katie easily. Lucy Ann almost beat Natasha, Jason lost to Natasha, Savanah lost, as did Andrea.  
After the lession, the group made their way to the ice cream stand nearby. Savanah got some ice cream, as did everyone in the group, except Hollister. Hollister was too busy, scribbling down a mission report.  
"Are mission reports really that bad?" Katie asked.  
"Yes." Hollister replied, annoyed, she just wanted to finish her report. "But, they're part of the job."  
Hollister was a model underage S.H.I.E.L.D agent. She lived to fight, she loved the adrenaline rush when she fought, she enjoyed the missions she went on, but she could also sit down and write a mission report no problem. Hollister was often caught up late at night practicing fighting tequniques. Whenever she got mad at someone, you could either find her in the shooting range, or the archery range, because she was one of the best marksmen that anybody knew. She could sit through the long briefing and debriefings, and could retain all the information. Some of her parent's co-workers joked about how her parents had raised her, just so she could benefit S.H.I.E.L.D.

Hollister yawned. "I'm outta here." she said, as she walked away from the group at the ice cream stand. She walked home and to her bedroom. The room took up the whole loft of the building. Like her father, Hollister liked to be high up, it made her feel important, and made her feel like she could hit anything with her gun, or her arrows. She yawned and crawled into her bed. From the large window by her bed, she could see the summer sun setting.


End file.
